Fire and Earth
by ElfLordofTime
Summary: A Jinko/Zujin fanfic. Zuko goes back to the Earth Kingdom to find Jin and apologize for not staying with her, and well... we'll see where this goes! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Sorry for any OOC. I really love Jinko/Zujin almost as much as Zutara. I hope you guys don't mind... :) **

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Fire Lord. The Avatar and some friends have arrived." A guard bowed his message. Zuko smiled.

"Let them in!" He said. Aang and Katara walked in.  
"Hey Zuko!" Aang smiled. Katara waved a bit.  
"Aang, Katara, thank you so much for your help last year. I would like to ask you to help me again."  
"Sure!" Aang agreed.

"What do you need help with?" Katara asked.  
"Finding someone." Zuko stated innocently. Katara raised her eyebrows.  
"Remember when you and I were in the crystal caves under Ba Sing Se? And I said I had changed?"  
"How could I forget." She stated blandly.  
"Well, there was this girl... Jin... She help me a lot. She helped me realize that... well... I guess the Earth Kingdom wasn't that bad?"  
"Where is she?"  
"Probably still in Ba Sing Se."

"Then we'll go." Aang stated.  
"Where should we start?" Katara asked.  
"Uncle Iroh's tea shop."

Jin walked down the streets of the once truly great city of Ba Sing Se. It wasn't in total ruin anymore but it wasn't pretty either. It has been 2 years since the reconquering of Ba Sing Se. The sight of the Jasmine Dragon made her smile. She had been working with Mushu, or rather the former General, Iroh. Lee's uncle. Jin still couldn't believe that Lee, her almost boyfriend, had been the prince of the fire nation! It was almost like a fairy tale!  
"It'd be even more like one if he had come back." She sighed aloud.  
"Ah, Jin!" Iroh grinned warmly at her. "You are just in time to taste the first batch of tea!" He bustled into the kitchen and poured a cup.  
"Here." he handed her a cup. Jin sipped it gently. It tasted just like all of Iroh's tea. Good, like a fire was warming your body in a gentle way, and the flavor? Fantastic. The bell that hung from the door rang once. Jin put the tea down and turned to go seat them. She gasped. It was Lee!

* * *

**A/N Not a long first chapter. i'm not good at long chapters! Please review, and let me know if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here it is! Yay... or whatever. I don't know when I'll post the next one. I hope you enjoy! Also, My apologies about the shortness of the chapter.**

* * *

** Chapter 2**

"Where have you... When did... Lee?!" Jin stammered, wishing she could erase the blush on her cheeks.  
"Hello, Jin." He responded to her... unbecoming reaction. Iroh appeared around the corner.  
"Zuko, Avatar Aang. Katara, it is a pleasure to see you again." He beamed. "But really, Zuko, who is watching over the firenation?"  
"I left that to Azula. I doubt she can do much damage to the fire nation while I'm gone."  
"Wait just a minute..." Jin tried to wrap her mind around what was going on. "You're the Fire Lord?"  
"Yes." Lee said taking her hands gently. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I was a prince, back when we first met. I haven't stopped thinking about you, though." Jin pulled her hands out of his.  
"You... lied?" Her voice was shaking.  
"In a way." He bowed his head. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry about it." Jin cautiously reached out. "You did say it was complicated when you walked out on me."  
"yeah..." Lee... Zuko... blushed.  
"So, how are things in the firenation?" Jin tried to relieve the tension.  
"They're okay." Zuko seemed a lot more comfortable talking about his nations state than anything else. "I Went to go find my mother, and she's safe. Other than a couple problems with reinstating some colonies into the Earth Kingdom, things are good."  
"That sounds wonderful!" Jin exclaimed. "But why are you here?"  
"Uh..." Zuko blushed again. "Because... Well... your the only girl who saw me for who I was... Scar or no scar... and umm I really think we could be friends! Or... more than friends..."  
"Zuko," Aang began, "I think Katara and I will go see some old sights in the city!" He grabbed Katara and left Jin and Zuko alone with uncle Iroh, who smiled and went to take care of his tea.  
"The Fire Lord going out with an Earth Kingdom peasant?" Jin raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that raise some questions?"  
"If you don't want to, I understand." Zuko turned to leave. Jin almost wanted him to go, he lied to her... and yet, she only just got him back. She should... stop him. She grabbed his arm.  
"I only wanted to make sure you wouldn't be putting your nation at risk, z-Zuko." She said his real name.  
"You can call me Lee, I don't mind." He smiled. Jin laughed.  
"Okay, Fire Lord Lee! Do you want to see the lanterns tonight?"  
"Yes." He stepped closer to her. She looked into his beautiful eyes. Yes. She could love this man. Fire Nation or no. Lee or Zuko.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm sorry this is up so late. I've been really busy! Merry Christmas and Happy new year! I decided to use the Lost Adventures comics in this. I tried to make it not so spoiler filled for those who haven't read the Search parts 1, 2, and/or 3. Enjoy, let me know how I'm doing! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Zuko had his arm around Jin. He'd forgotten how... right it had felt when he was with her. She seems to have forgiven him for lying about who he was.  
"It's nice to have you back!" Jin whispered.  
"I know."  
"So what are you going to do when you have to go back to the Fire Nation?" Not sure how to respond Zuko just sat there for a minute.  
"I'd say take you with me. But your happy here." Smiling she touched his face.  
"I'd be happy to come back with you for a while." She kissed him gently. "Come on, we'd better get back to the shop!" She got up and started back..

A few weeks later Zuko was back in the Fire Nation capitol. Jin had returned home, promising to write as often as possible.  
"My lord. letters from the Earth Kingdom." Zuko leapt and took the letter. No. It was not from Jin. It was from the Earth King. Just reporting that there are no issues with the colonies and the Earth Kingdom.  
"What a waste of parchment." Zuko muttered. The guard still had another letter. Jin's? He took it. Yes it was from Jin!

_Dear Lee,  
I miss you. I hope your well. I'm sorry if this letter took a while to arrive. I've been very busy! Your Uncle's tea shop has been the most visited tea shop in the Earth Kingdom! I hope you can come soon. It's been lonely without you, and it's so hard to talk through parchment. I can tell you about my family, though! My mother's name is Michiko. She has been working in a little shop for Antiques with my father, Jon. I'm their only daughter. We had a wedding for my cousin though! I'm sorry you couldn't be there. There were so many beautiful dresses and flowers! And my other cousin has been allowed to enter the Ba Sing Se university! We'll go visit him when you come back. _

_Love, _

_Jin_

Zuko stared at her handwriting for a while. It was nice.  
"Please bring me a piece of parchment and a pen." He said to a servant. After it arrived he sat down and began to write his own letter to Jin.

Jin hoped she hadn't been too personal in her letter. She paced the shop as she delivered tea to tables.  
"You seem troubled." Iroh said as she came to pick up 2 jasmine teas.  
"I wrote Zuko." She still couldn't decide what name to call him. Zuko or Lee. Same person, just different and beautiful names.  
"Aah. I see." He smiled kindly. "Oh." His face lit up even more. "I think you have a Reply!" he handed Jin a letter.  
"I'll read it at home!" she smiled. The rest of the day seemed to pass in a flash, and soon she was home. "You seem happy." Her mother noted over supper.  
"The fire lord wrote back!" Jin said before continuing to inhale her food.  
"Go." her father nodded at her. Bowing Jin grabbed the letter and practically leapt up the steps to her room and began to read.

_Dear Jin, _

_I miss you too. There is so much to do, I might not realize it sometimes but it's true. Your family sounds amazing. I wish I could say the same of mine. My mother was alright. Her name was Ursa. She's currently living in Hira'a, her home village. I congratulate your cousin! We really should go visit him. I understand about talking through parchment. But it's the best we can do for now.  
Love,  
Lee/Zuko_

_P.S. I'm signing with both names until you really decide which one you like best! _

Jin smiled gently. Zuko was sweet. So awkward and handsome. But... what about that girl he said was from the Circus. He obviously wasn't in the circus, but who was she and what did she have with Zuko? Questions probably best asked in person.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry about the LOOOOONNNNNGGG break in between this chapter and the previous chapter. Life has been...troublesome. So here it is! please review! Let me know if Jin is out of character. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Zuko eagerly awaited Jin's next letter. He wasn't not too worried. She sends them almost constantly.  
"Letters for you my Lord." The servant bowed. He took a deep sigh. And dove into the first business letter. After a few hours he was finally free to read her letter.  
_Dear Zuko,  
I was wondering... Mai. I want to know if there's anything between you two, and if I got in the way. I want you to be happy, and if she makes you happy you should be with her. I guess I just don't wan old feelings to get in the way. I'm sorry. I hope to see you in person soon! Aang offered to give me a lift to the Fire Festival!  
Love,  
Jin_

What was she talking about. Zuko got up to pace a bit. Mai walked out on him. He wasn't going back. She left, not him. Gah... He was getting to worked up on something with Mai when she should be working on him and Jin. Mai clearly said they were over. Now to reassure Jin. He grabbed pen and paper and began to write.

_  
Jin walk around a little bit then reread Zuko's latest letter.  
_Dear Jin,  
Although there was indeed something between us once. Mai and I are no longer together. She walked out on me a year ago. I'm sorry you thought there was currently anything. I look forward to seeing you!  
Love,  
Zuko_

So there was something... but what if she came back! Would Zuko go all googly eyed for her again... even if she did. It was Zuko's choice. Everything will be okay.


End file.
